The Forbidden Truth
by AustinAndTeagan
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Before the Rise of the Empire, General Aayla Secura was taught that relationships often lead to the Dark Side. She believes in it fully while leading the 501st Legion, until she meets Tythorns, a clone who is different and have a plot twisting past. This was a starting story to get an idea down, the main story is The Harsh Reality. Want more? Read it instead.
1. Chapter 1

"Attention on deck!" A voice rang out in the mess hall. Everyone stood up in the mess hall. No one dared to look around as their training prevented it. Here stood the men of the 501st Legion, the best of the best. It had been several days after the Battle of Geonosis, and the 501st took a major role in securing a Republic victory. Four figures strolled down the center of rows of clones standing at attention; one of them being their Jedi Commander Aayla Secura. She walked down the rows and turned around slowly.

"Captain." She spoke and many of the men dared to breathe. She was the most beautiful twi'lek they've ever seen, especially for one of the men; Sergeant Tythorns, or CT-2956. He stood at attention trying to look at her with his peripheral vision. His lungs began to tighten, yet he couldn't bring himself to breathe. Finally his boy reflexes kicked in, and he took a breath. She continued to speak, "I think we are ready to begin the briefing. Get your best men and meet me in the Command Center."

She looked over the men again and walked off. Another figure stepped up, it was Captain Volkes. "Alright men, at ease. Sergeant Tythorns, bring your squad with me."

"Yes, sir!" His response crisply rung out as he motioned for his squad to follow Volkes to the Command Center to see General Secura. As the men began to move, Tythorns quickened his pace to catch up with Volkes. He caught up with the Captain and continued walking with his men. Finally after walking throughout the base, the column had reached the Command Post. Volkes opened the door, and motioned for Tythorns to enter first. Tythorns took a step into the dark dim room only to be greeted by his Jedi General. "Sergeant." She nodded.

"Ma'am." He greeted her as he moved into the room as the rest of his squad came in. She starred at Tythorns as the rest of the squad moved into the room and she began, "I am Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, or General Aayla Secura to the Army of the Republic. I have been assigned to take over this legion. I have been told by your Captain here that Thorn Squad has been repeatedly the best." She paused and starred at the other clones before eyeing Tythorns. "We will not have a break. We are to move onto another area that deems our attention. I need our best to make sure we are ready. I want to have a report by tomorrow." She looked at Volkes and down at the holo-map. "Dismissed." She spoke crisply and Tythorns began to turn around when he heard her voice, "Sergeant Tythorns. We need to speak."

Tythorns turned back around to come face to face with her. He was surprised, he didn't think she'd move that fast around the room. "I have a question for you.. " She paused and looked up into Tythorn's eyes. "Captain Volkes may claim we're ready, but I want to hear it from an NCO like yourself."

"We're set General. Give the word, and I'll destroy a Separatist base myself." He added a grin to bolster his confidence.

"Good. Your squad will be accompanying me from now on whenever I need your men." Aayla grinned, "We'll be departing tomorrow. Get some rest, and be here by 05:30."

"Yes, General." Tythorns said without hesitation.

"Dismissed." Her voice carried a musical tone that left Tythorns breathless. He saluted and turned around to walk out the room.

Tythorns continued towards the barracks and laid down in his section after breaking the news to his men. He looked over at his Phase I Armor with green stripping representing his rank. One of his men, Frame, walked over to his bunker right next to Tythorns. "One fine mess we're getting into, huh Sergeant?"

Tythorns grinned, "Just like Geonosis. Keep your eyes open where ever we're going. She didn't exactly tell me that either." Frame nodded and climbed into his bunk slowly going to sleep. Tythorns looked up and fell asleep dreaming. His general now has inspired his dreams.

Tythorns woke up, and swung out of his bunk. He reached down for his body suit slowly putting it on. He began to put on the rest of his Phase I Armor and reached for his helmet. He pulled it close and reached for his blaster, the DC-15S, he preferred the counter part to the model, the DC-15A, but he accepted the S model anyways for his role as Sergeant in the company, or former company since he was re-assigned. He looked at his helmet with numerous battle marks inscribed into the helmet. Battle memories of Geonosis flooded his mind. He slipped on the helmet and stood up watching the rest of Thorn Squad heading to meet their General. He quickly fell in line behind them as they walked in a single file formation to the Command Post.

As Tythorns opened the door, Aalya looked up at the men. "All here and accounted for General." Tythorns sounded off as he walked through the door. His green stripes more apparent as Aayla looked at the men. She moved closer and began pacing in front of the squad.

"Good. We will be traveling to Abregado-Rae system to work annoyances out." Her face soured as she finished her sentence. The men looked at eachother, and quickly looked back. "Our transport should be here shortly." She said and looked at the men, "You're all that'll be going with me. If Thorn Squad is the best, then I'll assign you personally to me."

"With all due respect, General." Spoke up Private Vets, who stood next to Frame. She looked over at him, "We are the best. Our scores have been the best in the legion. We fought well in Geonosis, and secured multiple objectives under General Windu's command. We didn't take a scratch while other squads took punches. I'm sure I speak for everyone here, but we're damned ready for these missions."

Tythorns eyed Vets through his visor, and Vets knew it was time to step down. Under Tythorn's glare he spoke calmly, "No issue however General..." Aayla looked at Tythorns and back at Vets.

"You may be the best in the legion, but you may not be the best for me." She spoke calmly. Vets nodded and stayed silent, even on the inner coms. "Enough waiting. Let's go." She decreed as she walked passed Tythorns opening the door. The squad followed her as the group passed the mess hall as Flamer, another private, groaned on the inner coms, "And as we leave, they start serving breakfast."

Jupiner laughed, "You're always thinking about your stomach before missions."

Erie looked up. "If he doesn't think about food before missions, it's during missions."

"Go to hell both of you." Flamer growled.

"Knock it off." Tythorn commanded and the coms went silent. A few clones awoke from the barracks and passed the squad as the stood to the side. One looked at Tythorn, it was his friend Razor who nodded as a sign of good luck. Tythorns slightly nodded and walked outside the compound where their transport waited for them. It was a Republic Consular-class cruiser. The crew waited outside the ship, and greeted the Aayla aboard, the clones soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is seriously rushed, and revisions are being made. The love affair does _NOT_ happen this quickly. I will upload the revised version later. Keep in mind as you continue reading that this love affair doesn't exist yet.**

* * *

On board, Aayla went to her quarters as the clones got situated in their new quarters, taking off their helmets. Tythorns stood up and left, after claiming his bunk and went to the mess hall to unwind. Frame followed, "Something's bugging you brother." Even though Frame was ranks lower than Tythorns, he was regarded at Tythorn's best friend for a brother.

"It's her." Tythorns sighed and lowered his head down on his arms.

"Who? General Secura?"

"Yeah. Her." He repeated.

"You two get into a fight?" Framed looked at the door incase the General decided to walk in.

"No, none of that. Brother, I'm attracted to her." Tythorn looked down at the table.

"Aren't we all? She is a beautiful twi'lek." Frame grinned.

"Nayc vode." (No brother) Tythorns rarely spoke Mandalorian, but when he did he was serious about something. "I have feelings for General Secura. I like General Secura."

Frame looked at Tythorns, "I understand. You know Jedi can't have attachments."

Tythorns groaned and looked down. "Vode, I love our Jedi General Aayla Secura."

A female voice cleared their throat and Tythorns turned pale and looked. It was Aayla herself. He rushed to stand up, as did Frame, but she put her hand up. "Relax Tythorns. Frame, please sit. You'll make me un-easy." She grinned and approached Tythorns. She motioned for the frozen Tythorns to sit, "Please Sergeant. Sit."

He sat down, and Aayla sat next to him and looked over at Tythorns. "Strong words from a clone, wouldn't you think Sergeant?"

"I meant every word of it, sir." Tythorns spoke looking into her blue eyes. "If I had to General, I would die for you."

She searched through his feelings; everything Tythorns had said was true. He did love her. "Tythorns, it won't come to that ever. I promise." Her chest began to beat faster as she felt a connection between the two. Tythorns nodded and let out a huge sigh of relief. Frame smiled, and looked away as Aayla looked up at Tythorns. "You are brave. Most wouldn't dare say it to me." Tythorns nodded for the compliment as a sign of thanks. After awhile of sitting there making small conversations, Tythorns left and excused himself. Frame stayed and spoke with Aayla.

"I saw the battle marks on your armor. What happened to you and Tythorns?" Aayla spoke up while Frame looked at his war marked armor.

"It was just the beginning of battle. We swooped in with the first wave. I actually think he was the one who helped you onboard the gunship when we landed in the arena." He paused and looked down at his cup he was gripping. Aayla slowly moved in her seat wanting to hear more. "We were within moments of flight when we landed to drop you off. After that, Tythorns and I remained on board. We flew with Skywalker and Kenobi's gunship and provided close air support for our brothers down on the surface, after they moved to chase Dooku, we continued to fly around." He looked up at the ceiling only to look Aayla dead in the eyes doing what no other normal clone would dare. "The flak continued getting thicker by the moment as we flew deeper and deeper. As the droid capital ship fell, we managed to fly through the dust storm the ship created and come out on the other side. We turned to make another run when three close blasts hit... We didn't have time to react as the first one hit underneath the nose, bouncing us up, the second hit above the right wing tossing us down. The third one... well, it slammed into the nose, blowing off the cockpit killing the two pilots. Tythorns and I were the only ones still alive, as the poor brothers in the turrets didn't have time to react. The fireball created by the third shot... killed them as we began to plummet downwards." He stopped and looked back down at the cup. He looked around to see if Tythorns was there at all. His tone changed drastically. "Tythorns was slammed into the burning nose once we crashed. I was thrown out of the crash nearby as I watched one of the gunners burn. He was already dead, but the flames licking at his helmet..." A tear rolled down his eye. He looked up at Aayla again, "I got up, and looked for Tythorns to see he was in the fire. He wasn't burnt yet, and I pulled him out and grabbed a weapon. I defended the crash site as best as I could. Droids began to advance on our location. Tythorns woke up after hitting his head hard. He reached for another weapon and we began fighting back to back, that was until one of those new Super Battledroids came..." Aayla's chest began to tighten as she heard the details of a horrifying baptism of fire. "It fired one of those grenade shots and it hit behind me. Tythorn was injured, and I thought he wouldn't make it. I was shot in the chest twice, hence these blaster marks." Frame patted his armor and continued, "It was an hour before we heard voices, it was the rest of our squad who was fighting with General Windu. Windu had found us and reassured Tythorns who was still conscious that he had done his job. We were evacuated and turns out, our injuries only required one day of the bacta tanks. Next day we were better than ever, and sent back to our unit... we never spoke of this again." Frame looked really pale as if he had seen a spirit.

"Frame... if needed, go rest." Aayla spoke softly. She really cared about the troopers. Frame stood up and quietly left. Aayla looked back at the table and sighed. She was a Jedi Knight, she shouldn't feel remorse yet she did. Tythorns was something different, but she couldn't have bonds. It'd lead to suffering from what Master Yoda has repeatedly said. She desperately tried to push the feelings away, yet they remained. A few hours later after desperately trying to get the thoughts out of her head, she cursed silently and stood up and began to walk out before the ship shook violently. She was flung down and hit her head on the table. Groaning in pain she struggled to stand up as the ship began to shake more. Slowly she came to her senses; the ship was under attack. Alarms began to sound off as the ship's shields dropped. She turned to the door and took a step forward until she heard blaster shots. Blaster shots inside the ship. The lights quickly went off and flickered back for a moment to a crimson red color for emergencies. Her head was pounding in pain and it made it difficult for her to concentrate. She took another step and nearly collapsed. After another step, her legs gave out and she fell. She rolled over on her back and looked at the door. Nothing. She rolled back over and attempted to get up.

"Freeze Jedi." A robot-like voice came from behind. Aayla looked back over and saw a B1 Battledroid standing at the doorway with its blaster aimed at her. She left her lightsabers in her quarters and she cursed herself loudly for it. She weakly sat up, shaking from the hit, and looked up at the droid aiming at her. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself and heard the droid's blaster fire. She opened her eyes, only to feel a hand trying to shake her awake. It wasn't a cold metal feeling, it was a clone's hand. She looked up at the clone and realized it was one of Tythorn's men. He took off his helmet and grabbed her shoulder. She could hear his voice.

"General." He shook her more, "General Secura."

"I... I'm o-okay." She weakly muttered out before the pain was too much and she blacked out.

Erie cursed. He switched his commlink on his wrist on, "General Secura is secured. She is injured."

Tythorn's voice quickly followed. "Is she responsive?"

"She just passed out Sergeant."

"Roger that. Can you move her?"

"No Sergeant. I don't know what type of injury she has sustained. It seems like a head trauma."

"Flamer, Frame, Jupiner, and Vets. Regroup on Erie. We need to secure the General, and find a way off this vessel."

All the others quickly confirmed the statement. A few minutes later, Vets rushed into the room scaring Erie. "Vets... one of these days I will get you back."

"That's if we make it off of here. Bridge was destroyed. Pilots were killed when the shields dropped. The rest of the crew were with Tythorns, and that's the last I saw them. If Tythorns is alive still, he should be coming." As Vets spoke, the comms, both on wrist and inner, went off.

"Men. I am pinned down. Droids have blocked the ways off. I cannot get to Erie's position at this time. Whatever you do, do not let them get Aayl- the General!" Blaster shots were heard through the communications. "This may be the last transmission. Hold the line men."

The comm's went silent as Tythorns ended it. Moments later the rest of the squad arrived. Everyone looked at eachother as Flamer pushed a table on its side, resting the barrel of his gun on the edge towards the door ready to shoot. Five minutes later, droids came. Everyone began firing on the droids trying to protect Aayla. The droids kept on coming and coming. Soon the clones began to find themselves overran.


	3. Chapter 3

Tythorns quickly looked to his right. Nothing. He snapped back to his left. Nothing. More blaster shots echoed throughout the ship. He knew the men would attempt to make a final stand. He began to creep down the hallway making sure every room was secure before moving on. The shooting stopped. "Sergeant, if you're hearing this. Get off the ship! We've been taken prisoner. No one was killed, but you must get off the ship." It was from Jupiner. He was a jumpy clone, but this wasn't to be taken lightly. He turned towards the living quarters and walked into Aayla's room. He saw her lightsaber and reached to pick it up. He attached it to his belt and continued moving through her things. He grabbed a satchel bag and collected what seemed valuable and placed it in the bag. He stood up and ran out the room. He had to get off the ship, and he began secretly following the droids who invaded. As they passed through the boarding hatch, Tythorns' chest tightened. He followed the last patrol at least a few yards back. He waited for them to turn the corner and released his breath as the patrol did. He started to run in a random direction aboard the vessel hoping to find somewhere he could recognize.  
He was thrown into the cell and hit his head hard. "Ow!" He turned and looked at Frame. "Be careful Frame. I'm hurt as it is!" It was Erie. He heard the ship explode, and he assumed the worst. Tythorns was dead.  
Erie shook his head and quickly looked back at Frame. "I'm sorry... just Sergeant is dead and Secura is captured."  
"No need for the words Erie. You did what you could. Now get some rest. I suppose I'll be on watch for the time being while the others enjoy their restful stun."  
Hours passed, as minutes ticked by slowly. Tythorns sat in what seemed to be a maintenance closet. He couldn't reveal himself, it'd get his men killed and Aayla tortured. He took off his helmet and sighed. Sergeant Tythorns, squad leader of the feared Thorn Squad, sitting in a maintenance closet. How brave. He thought to himself. I must do something though. He stood up and grabbed his weapon. He had to save his friends before they were killed. He opened the closet and peered out the door, everything was clear. He then silently set off on his journey.  
She woke up. She couldn't remember anything. Her head was aching terribly and she reached to feel her head. Her senses still numb, she tried again failing to realize that she was restrained. She couldn't think straight nor clear her mind. A voice kept repeating in her mind, Free me. Free me Jedi. Let me loose. She could feel the air turn colder as the voice kept getting louder as a shadowed figure formed in front of her, "Free me Jedi. Set me free."  
"W-ho... are you?"  
"Free me and I will help you."  
The restraints started getting tighter and she felt her breath slowing down. "W-wh-what's happening to me.."  
"The Confederacy has filled you with drugs. Your body is slowly falling for them." The shadow figure said while circling her with his red crimson eyes looking at her.  
"I.. can't think straight." She groaned as her throat tightened and her body burned. The drugs were corrupting her.  
"Then.. let me help." It stopped in front of her. "Help me find my body that I can return to." She began to shake her head as her legs started to tremble. There was a sharp stinging feeling throughout her entire torso as if she was constantly being stabbed. She let out a cry as her mind began to scream as the drugs started to take control of her body. The shadow began to take figure into a person. A lightsaber was by his side and his facial features began to develop. "I can help you Aayla.."  
She looked at him and he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him with a name. She felt trusted with him. "No... I refuse!" A dark laugh came from him as he moved closer and closer, soon possessing Aayla. The restraints released her and the pain was no more as the voice was like another conscience in her head. You will obey me Jedi.  
"Yes... Master." She muttered. She began to focus and opened her cell door, and went in search of the voice's body.  
Tythorns quickly turned the corner, and continued silently moving. He had to find Aayla. After what seemed like hours, he ran into a open room. Whoa. Droids definitely like their space it seems.  
A voice called out from across the room. "Droids don't need rooms like these." It was a female voice, and she began to laugh with an evil tone to it. "I like this room, in fact I can make this ship mine and build my own empire."  
Tythorns raised his rifle and slowly moved forward towards the voice. "You are a fool trooper." She called out again, except it came from a different direction. He continued to slowly towards the center, as fear slowly began to creep up on him. Tythorns reached the center as she called out, "Do you think your Jedi will save you?"  
He stopped and lowered his weapon. He felt as if he was just punched. "General Secura may be captured, but I don't think she'll save me." He looked down and saw one of Secura's lightsabers. He picked one up as the voice called out again.  
"Then she will kill you." A lightsaber ignited on the far side of the room as the mysterious woman jumped at Tythorns.  
Tythorns rolled off to the side and ignited the lightsaber he had. He didn't know how to use it as a Jedi would, but he knew how to handle a sword or two. She slashed at Tythorns as he parried it raising the lightsaber above his head as the blade struck his blade. He kicked her in the stomach pushing her back for breathing space. She recovered and stood there looking at Tythorns. She lifted her lightsaber up, the crystal glow revealed it was Aayla. Her eyes went from a blue color to amber orange.  
"General..." Tythorns looked at in disbelief. She didn't speak a word. She outstretched her hand with her palm facing Tythorns. He knew what was about to happen and he wasn't ready. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I've decided to upload the story as it goes and then come back and revise those chapters that need to be revised as I want to keep this story moving instead of stopping again. This chapter will seem definitely out of place, but it will be explained in the later chapters.  
**

* * *

He hit the wall with his back hard leaving a dent in the wall. All the breath from his lungs was soon sucked out from that impact. He fell like a rock onto the floor and groaned loudly after his ribs stung in agony. He heard running and looked up to find her charging. He weakly rolled out of the way and limped to an open door, and quickly shut and locked the door. He continued running through the narrow corridor leading to another passage with a similar room, except this had a holocron in the middle of the room. He limped behind the holocron and took off his helmet looking forward to face his oppoment. Aayla rushed into the room with her lightsaber out. Her eyes still glowing with hatred towards Tythorns. "Where do you think you're running to..."  
Aayla soon jumped over the stand and tried to hack at Tythorns' arm as he spun around. It was a mis-calculation as she impaled Tythorns in his chest. He gasped at the sudden burning sensation. He still had some strength left as he reached over to the holocron and smashed causing a wave of dark energy to be unleashed knocking them both over.  
Aayla woke up first. She felt different as if she was healed again, as if the Confederacy didn't torture her, and as if a spirit didn't possess her. Her vision began to focus as she saw Tythorns across the room. He was struggling to stand up, and soon collapsed. Before she could stand up, she saw the shadow that possessed her stand over Tythorns looking down at him.  
She rose to shout, "No!" She reached for her lightsaber and before she could attack, the spirit walked into Tythorns' body. He groaned loudly as his wounds began to heal. He curled up into a ball, as his body began to tense up. His physical features began to change as another shockwave erupted pushing her back. When she recovered, she looked up at Tythorns holding her lightsaber, not ignited, looking at her with a smile.  
"We better get moving General." He reached for his helmet. She pushed him back and ignited her lightsaber.  
"You aren't Tythorns." She growled as she held the blade at his throat.  
"General... I am Tythorns."  
"Liar!" She shouted pushing the blade closer.  
"No, I am!" He pleaded softly.  
"That thing... that spirit. It entered your body Tythorns. I saw it!"  
"Aayla.. that spirit... I don't know how to explain this. That spirit was me."  
She lowered her lightsaber, still ignited, "What do you mean it was you..."  
"The spirit was me... A clone isn't just named Tythorns or any reason." He set down the helmet, as his eyes were now blue, his skin a white color, and his hair a dirty blonde color. "I am Darth Tythorns, the Empire's Wrath and Emperor to the Enternal Throne, or was until I separated my spirit from my body. The remaining Sith hunted my spirit to gain power. Now, my spirit has conjoined with this body, and I'm complete."  
"Then... why hide as a Clone? A soldier?"  
"No one would suspect me in this form. I do not believe in hatred anymore as the old Empire does."  
Aayla deactivated her lightsaber and looked at Tythorns, "We can take you to the temple and heal your mind."  
"No. I can't Aayla..." Tythorns looked away from her with a defeated face. She knew why he couldn't. "We have to keep moving." He finally declared and looked Aayla in the eyes. He reached out to her handing her the lightsaber Tythorns had. She accepted it as Tythorn reached for his helmet and rifle. Once set, the pair moved through the ship trying to find the rest of the squad while dodging enemy patrols.  
Finally after an agonizing hour, the pair reached the cell block. Tythorns examined each cell carefully looking for his squad. A voice callled out for him, "Sergeant! Over here!"  
It was Flamer and the rest of the squad. "Sergeant, help us out."  
Tythorns rushed over and deactivated the ray shields, "Hurry boys, we have to get going!"  
"Sergeant..." Aayla warned. "They're under a mind control."  
"What?" Tythorns looked back at Aayla in shock as Flamer got closer.  
"Sergeant, let me have a gun. Let's go beat them back!" He reached for Tythorns rifle and pulled it out of his grasp while he was distracted. Flamer quickly aimed at Aayla and squeezed off a shot hitting her, and she fell down sending Tythorns into a rage. He kicked Flamer in the groin, grabbing the weapon and watched as most of his squad turned against him while Juniper and Frame were unconscious from being tortured. Tythorns quickly pulled the trigger and shot Flamer in the head while switching targets to Vets and Erie who both soon fell to Tythorn's blaster fire.  
Tythorns dropped the gun and rushed to Aayla's side. He checked her pulse and saw she was still alive. Juniper grabbed the gun and stood next to Tythorns. He raised it and fired.  
Tythorns looked up and saw one of the crew members came down to torture the prisoners and Juniper had shot him. "Target down."  
Frame who was limping looked at Tythorns, "They haven't drugged us yet. Flamer was the last of us to go."  
Tythorns looked at Aayla who nodded to keep moving.  
He stood up wrapping Aayla's arm around his neck lifting her up. "Juniper. Take point. We'll have to fight our way off the ship."  
"Understood. Taking point." He began to move forward.  
"Frame, you good?" Tythorns turned his head slightly to look.  
"I've been better. Let's keep going. I'll keep the rear covered." Frame smirked while grabbing the electro-staff from the dead crew member.  
"Let's move out." Tythorns spoke with a crisp voice.  
After moving through the ship, and were engaged on the way to the hangar, the crew sounded alarms. Tythorns watched as more B1 Battle droids marched through the ship firing at Juniper and Frame who had picked up a blaster on the way.  
"Tythorns, find some way to distract the droids long enough for our escape." Frame shouted. "We'll keep watch of the general!"  
Tythorns nodded and ran off to find a distraction. He knew exactly what he needed to do, but where could he blow something up that could cause a serious distraction? He continued walking around alerted looking for something. He turned the corner and crept into a room. He looked up once in the room, "Ah. That's how."  
He began to set the charges all along the structure. He stepped back and made sure the charges were set to the detonators. "All good." He smirked under his helmet and quickly ran off.  
The firefight continued as the B1s fell. More and more came as Tythorns got back. Frame stopped firing and looked up at Tythorns, "Are the charges set?"  
"They are indeed."  
"Then what are you waiting for, detonate them!" Juniper shouted.  
Tythorns clicked the detonator and detonated the charges. At first a little rumble was felt, then a large explosion tore through the nearby corridor. The droids were caught in the explosion as Juniper and Frame jumped away. More explosions continued throughout the area. "What did you blow up?!" Frame shouted.  
"A reactor." Tythorn grinned under his helmet. Overhead the alarms were sounding as more explosions shook the ship.  
"We have to get off this ship now!" Aayla shouted while clenching her teeth.  
"This way, quickly!" Frame shouted as he started to run to the hangar which was now clear.  
"You'd think there'd be more droids in here." Tythorns grunted as he re-adjusted his armor. The group managed to find a shuttle and quickly ran inside.  
"Juniper, get the shuttle started and contact our fleet. Let's see where we actually are." Tythorns said as he laid Aayla down. He considered staying for a moment to take care of her, but Frame pushed him out of the way so he could treat her injuries. He returned to the cockpit with Juniper taking off. After reaching a safe distance, the group powered down the shuttle and watched as the ship, a Providence-class dreadnought, begin to explode.  
"You sure it wasn't the main reactor you blew up?" Juniper asked skeptical.  
"Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure what reactor I blew up." Tythorns admitted while watching as the ship broke into two pieces. Juniper grinned and looked back at the controls.  
"Jumping to our fleet. You better get back there and explain." He spoke softly.  
"Yeah.. I'll do that." Tythorns turned around and exited the cockpit. **  
**


End file.
